1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fuel cell
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, portable electronic apparatuses are being provided in smaller sizes and with a greater variety of functions, and accordingly, there has been a demand for higher efficiency and longer operation times in devices for supplying electrical power to such portable electronic apparatuses. In this context, the fuel cell, which converts chemical energy directly into electrical energy, is gaining importance as a new alternative for radically increasing the efficiency and durability of a portable power supply.
According to the related art, the fuel cell is manufactured by stacking current collectors, flow field plates, and a membrane electrode assembly having an anode, a cathode, and an electrolyte membrane, and then applying pressure evenly using end plates. Here, thick end plates are tightened together using a fastening means such as bolts, in order to improve the efficiency by reducing contact resistance between pertinent elements and preventing a leak of fuel. Accordingly, the overall size of the fuel cell is increased, thereby making it difficult to employ the fuel cell in portable electronic apparatuses.